Naruto Effect
by Deathwhisper119
Summary: weird crossover naruto is the son of aria whats this he is also an asari read to find out what happens. biotic/naruto, asari/naruto, somewhat gray/naruto


**I don't own anything any Naruto or mass effect there that is my disclaimer **

**In this story Naruto is an Asari SON of aria t'loak got a problem don't read**

"Talking**"**

'Thinking**'**

**CH.1 the beginning of a new life**

**THESIA-MILITARY BASE-SUPPLIES DEPOT**

As the story begins we see a shadowed person of ordinary stature running down the halls dressed head to toe in a dark black cloak. Said person is being chased by a group of Asari telling him to stop.

**Flashback- 30 minutes-strangers pov**

"Ok Naruto what do you need?" questions the figure that we now know is Naruto Uzumaki as he runs through the supplies depot putting medigel and gauze into a bag along with a lot of military rations.

"Who are you, put your hands up!" commands some random asari on patrol for this section of the base.

"Crap!" says Naruto as he starts to run from the single asari eventually becoming a whole squad, which brings us back to where we started.

**Flashback Over-Naruto P.O.V.**

'Ok Naruto you've done this hundreds of times and you only get caught after you were harmed in the forest just great. Does Athame have it out for me?' thinks Naruto as he trips ending with his cloak falling off showing what he looks like underneath.

What is seen is a male human with a slight tan and sun-kissed hair that seems to defy gravity in any way possible lying there wearing ANBU styled pants with a tight shirt showing his lean muscles of someone who is always training. On top of that he is wearing ANBU styled armor over it giving him some protection from the asaris' guns. The only thing that looks out of place is the watch-like device on his left wrist that seems to give off a biotic glow.

"Who are you" says one of the asari as she raises her pistol and trains it on him.

"Naruto, now back off!" screams Naruto as he raises his hand and activates his biotics to push all of them away and cause them to pass out for a second, just long enough for him to get up and continue to run from the inner compound.

**TIMESKIP-30 MINUTES-OUTSIDE COMPOUND**

"AGH, my wrist." Screams Naruto as a bullet gets through his shielding and hits the device on his wrist just causing minor pain to him but destroying the device.

"No my shimmer (Doctor Who fans will know what this is) what have you done?" says Naruto as his image starts to shimmer as if a mirage was lifting. When it finally stopped where Naruto was now stood a Navy blue asari of average height of 5'11" the only thing that was different was that he was male.

"What are you? Asks the asari that shot at him, staring in confusion at something that just shouldn't be possible to exist in the galaxy let alone on Thessia. Asari are an all-female race so how was it possible for a male asari to be standing well sitting in front of to exist.

"By the goddess how is that possible?" said one asari as she stared and blushed at the muscles that he had.

"Subdue him and bring him to Matriarch Benezia, but don't cause to much harm to him." Ordered the one in charge as one of the asari brought out a tranquilizer gun and shot Naruto.

"Wait, no…" screams Naruto as he is hit by the tranquilizer round and passes out and is carried by the asari commandos back into the compound to be seen and studied by their scientists to figure out how he could exist.

**OMEGA-ARIA-SAME TIME**

"It seems he was caught, I guess it is time I went and got him out of trouble. Hey lackey go and prepare my ship I need to get to Thessia and soon so be quick or I will kill you got it." Says Aria as she prepares to go help one of only to people that she has ever loved one was the man she loved as her lover the other one is the son she somehow had.

"Be safe Naruto I will be there soon enough just hold out until then." Says Aria as she boards her ship and puts in the coordinates that the chip she had put in him last sent her not to long ago.

**THESIA-COUNCIL ROOM-3 HOURS LATER-NARUTO POV**

"What is so important that you had to summon me to the council chambers and speak to me directly?" asked Benezia as she looked down at her commando body guards that had brought in some stranger in a cloak. The cloak he was wearing was preventing her from seeing any part of the stranger the only thing she could tell was that it had a navy blue complexion and was of average height by any races standards.

"We found this intruder and caught him before he was able to escape with what he had taken from the compound. But, the shocking part is not what he did but what he is that had us summon you so you could clarify how it is possible that he exists." Said the head commando as she pushed him forward and removed the cloak covering him causing Matriarch Benezia to gasp at what she was seeing for in front of her had to be the only male asari in history.

"Who are you young one?" asked Benezia as she looked at the one male asari in the universe.

"First things first I am not young I am 407 years old so don't call me young. Second since I took part of my mother's name and added it to mine my full name is Naruto T'loak and if I am right my mother will be here in a matter of moments to take me back to Omega and also to punish me for getting caught." As Naruto said that the heard many of the guards outside telling someone not to come in and then the sounds of someone getting hit…Hard.

As the door opened in stepped Aria in all her angry glory (yall know what she looks like in mass effect 3) as she walks up to Naruto and yells at him.

"Naruto I thought I told you to stop getting in trouble and to come to me if you needed something not to steal from the matriarchs." Screamed Aria as she grabbed his shoulder and squeezed causing him to wince from the nerve she was putting pressure on.

"One I couldn't because the salarians attacked my ship thinking it was one of your gangs and second what was I supposed to do come in and be like hey I am the only male asari in the universe can I use your vid phone thanks." Said Naruto in a heavily sarcastic voice near the end making his mother understand and then be mad at the tone of voice he used with her but before she could scold him Benezia interrupted them.

"I would like to ask what stage you are in in your development." asked Benezia as she looked at the mother and son duo arguing back and forth.

"I am not saying it you cannot make me no matter what you promise me, and mother no telling them." Said Naruto as a small purple blush appeared on his face.

"I will get you a new ship and a crew to go with it if you finally admit it already." said Aria as her bribe for her son worked in him finally cracking.

"I am in my second stage and have been in it for the past fourteen years. There you happy now mother that you got to embarrass me again." Said Naruto as a huge blush appeared on his face making all the other asari in the room think he looked cute.

"Well Matriarch we will be going I have a _legal_ job for Naruto to do." The way she said it made Benezia think it wasn't entirely legal.

"Well let's get home Naruto"

**Dadadaaaaa hahahaha take an authors greatest weapon a cliffhanger I will try to update my other stories as often as possible but I will give no promises.**

**Until next time Ja ne**


End file.
